


i have no answers (but if only i did)

by IncognitoPhenomenon



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoPhenomenon/pseuds/IncognitoPhenomenon
Summary: A short retake of a scene in Arcadia's Most Wanted.





	i have no answers (but if only i did)

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the Trollhunters Cry Corner for enabling me.

"People around town say you're no troublemaker, and you have a good reputation... yet, you've got criminal records." Officer Scott slams the file down on the table, causing Toby to flinch. "Jesus, kid. Where are your parents?"

He freezes and gulps. A cold shiver runs along his spine. Toby turns away, eyes downcast and shoulders tense.

"I'm an orphan," he says after a moment, painfully aware of the pitiful gaze he's receiving from a few meters away.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Absence of Gravity got delayed. Next Saturday, hopefully.


End file.
